Broken
by devoted-XoX
Summary: AU.Made by Demon Lord Kagome has an abusive family. A new guy at her school seems to have problems...and wears really strange clothes...next to Kouga's at least...and Kouga as still trying to win her heart...as if.
1. And so, Another Day

Disclaimer: …What? You think I own any of Takahashi-sans work? HAH! I wish, I only have a measly amount of the Inu comics and looking to get some Ranma ½….blah…T.T

Title: Broken

Chappie title: And so, Another Day

Summery: Made by Demon Lord9109. A/U. Kagome has an abusive family. A new guy at Kagome's school named Inu-Yasha has a very…weird family that thinks he's just a little (a lot) depressed…Note: At this school, for sake of your imagining the charries while reading, they do not wear a uniform…just whatever they want, so everyone will be in the same clothes as the show…except Kagome…

Characters:

Inu-Yasha: He looks like the half demon version, and he does seem to have enhanced speed, strength and such…His family (shown below), seems to think he has some sort of mental problem and therefore has to see a shrink…

Myouga: A stuffed animal that Inu talks to…

Kaede: She appears as Inu's grandmother, though she isn't. She is the owner of the house he lives in…

Shippo: Younger brother.

Kouga: The equivalent of Hojo (in trying to get Kagome), though he isn't nearly as clueless of stuff…obsessed with wolves…

To-To Sai: The shrink Inu has to see…though he doesn't really do much…

Miroku: Very long story how I got this, but in the story he acts as Inu's uncle…I guess…

Sango: House keeper for Kaede, and of course, Kirara is looked to be (in the world the story takes place) a deformed cat…one with three tails…

Kikyou: Self-Centered…person…who gets Inu 'cause she's the most popular in school and gets everything…

Hm…there's really no room for Sesshy…aww man…poor fluffy T.T ah well. Onward!

The rain slapped the ground with force that could kill an ant. Kagome jolted awake from a peaceful sleep by Souta ripping the warm blankets off her and struggling to push her off the bed.

"Not now Buyo…" Kagome moaned, not realizing it was Souta.

Souta grumbled, giving up. He jumped down off the bed and ran down the stairs, arms spread out like an imitation of airplane wings. He tripped over the fat, lazy Buyo and slid to the front door as his grandpa walked out to do work on the Shrine.

Kagome's eyes snapped open the millisecond her alarm started. Her face was emotionless as she mechanically washed up and put on a black, wool sweater and a green knee length skirt with white socks that reached to just below her knees, even though it was practically summer.

Kagome's mother was in the kitchen making them lunch for later. Her eyes were in shadow as Kagome glided stealthily down the stairs, the only problem with trying to be quiet, was her brother who constantly bombarded her.

"Kagome, are there any after school activities?" Kagome's mother's voice pierced through Souta's childish laughter.

"No mom," Kagome sighed, guessing silently what her mom was about to say.

"OK. Take Souta to his Judo class then wait for me to get home," Her mother said lightly, making Souta's lunch.

Kagome sighed and opened the front door with her lunch in hand. She looked out to the dreary morning of slightly brightened gray clouds and the soft mist of rain. She looked through her lunch; it consisted of salmon sushi covered in salmon eggs and a small container of spicy Korean ramen. Kagome sighed with relief. 'Must've been a good day yesterday…' She thought, feet absent mindedly carrying her down the enormous steps from the shrine.

Souta quickly caught up with Kagome and they both jumped the last two steps. Kagome had a feeling that today would be a good day. Her eyes were light and glowing happy as she raced Souta to his school. She won. As Kagome started off to her school, the wind picked up and tousled with her green skirt. The trees bent ominously and everyone stopped to hold on to something.

Kagome's light mood started to drop as she held her skirt down and fought against the gale for about a block. A red blur skidded past her to a stop and then started walking fast, as if late for something.

a/n That good? good stopping point? thought so. Please r&r! No flamers though….


	2. Of Silver Haired Mysteries

Disclaimer: Same as before, me no own Inu-Yasha…nor Sesshy …that bites…T.T

Title: Broken

Chappie title: Of Silver Haired Mysteries

A/N: YAY Second Chappie. I've been contemplating something, I have a good idea for a TT fic, and it's fresh in me head, so I may parallel the two fic's…I'll hafta see…hope you enjoy! Thanks for all your reviews, and to Jamella, it's more fun to keep people guessing/waiting and makes sometimes for a better story if everything moves along gradually . also, sorry for the extreme shortness…of it…blah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The red blur seemed to be yelling at something, or previously yelling at something.

Kagome glanced ahead, catching the slightly bushy tail of what was presumed to be Kouga's costume, though it was actually his pelt, no one knew or cared. _Finally, _Kagome started thinking, her usual process which often leads her off track. _Someone scared that nuisance away._ She finished, getting a better observation of the 'red blur'.

The guys hair was silver, which was peculiar in and of itself, but protruding from his head were two cattish like ears, and yet somehow more like a dog's. He was wearing an old style of Japanese clothing, white Gi under a red Haori with matching red Hakami pants. He had piercing, seemingly angry at this moment, golden orbs. His feet were un-protected and he had yellowish claws sticking out of his toes and his fingers.

"Whadda _you_ want?" He sneered, feeling Kagome's observing eyes boring into his skull.

"N...nothing…" Kagome staggered a little at his sudden anger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome rested herself in her seat, noting that the boy was standing at the front of the class. He had a scowl on his face, though he was probably uncomfortable.

"Kagome, I would like you to be Inu-Yasha's guide for the day." Their teacher stated, loudly.

Kouga and Inu-Yasha seemed to exchange looks of disgust at each other. Kouga's look was more of a 'don't touch her or else…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch Kagome and Inu-Yasha had gym. Kagome had changed into her gym shorts, her knee high socks still on. Inu-Yasha was wearing the same clothes as before, but when the coach said they were playing dodge ball, he got a very interesting glint in his eye.

"For team captains," The coach started, before he could finish Kouga and Inu-Yasha were standing in front of him, death glaring each other to oblivion.

_I guess they know something about each other…_ Kagome thought with nothing better to do.

The gym teacher proceeded to flip coins and Inu-Yasha got the first pick, then Kouga got the next two and so on.

Inu-Yasha first picked a random kid and Kouga started to smirk. His two choices were Kagome and this one clueless guy. It seemed like Kouga was trying to impress Kagome or something…

Kagome stood back, only catching the foam balls that came directly to her. Though she was good, she didn't overly like gym. She was starting to get suspicious about the rivalry between Kouga and Inu-Yasha…they were also calling each other mutt and dog breath and such. She had recently come across one of her grandfather's book about Youkais and Hanyous, though she thought this highly unlikely.

Inu-Yasha had speed that almost matched Kouga, along with strength. He gave kid's bloody noses and knocked them back with the foam spheres during the whole, and almost instantly became as feared as Kouga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After dodge ball and gym, Kagome had her literature class. Ironically, this section was Youkais and Japan's feudal era.

"It is said that most Youkais have ears that look normal, though are more pointed at the top and rigid along the back side. Hanyous on the other hand, have ears that look relatively like the type of hanyou they are." Kagome read out loud…

_Wow…one meaningless paragraph…_ She dully thought, asleep for the rest of the un-eventful hour.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha were to now take the grand tour of the school, seeing as how it was finally the end of the day.

"This has to be quick because I need to pick Souta up." Kagome reminded him. "Any thing I don't like, and I'm dropping you off where you'll sure to get lost." She reassured him, just to vex some of her anger.

Inu-Yasha said nothing, he had a distant look. He was staring at a girl with long raven hair, longer than Kagome's, and a steel jaw line and almost angular features, not always common for a girl. Though this girl had an angular face, the rest of her curves compensated for that. It seems our little Inu-Yasha has been captivated.

Kagome looked with disgust at the girl. She was wearing red Hakami pants and white Gi, almost the same as Inu-Yasha's, but they had more of a Miko feel to them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n I know I know, I haven't gotten to the actual _plot_ of the story, but I felt I should introduce the main charries first (kag, kik, Inu)


	3. Innocence

Disclaimer: ….is it really needed now? Do you really have to beat the horrid truth in? I DON'T OWN INU! ::sobs::

A/N: alright, I _almost_ promise that this will be longer and that_ something_ will happen…but I can't be for sure….thanks for the reviews! (hafta keep that in) Kikyou may have been intro'd, but her part isn't all that big yet…

To Jamie: In the end, it will be an Inu/Kag fic, but I have something that might surprise you…or not…your choice…

Title: Broken

Chapter title: Innocence

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Kikyou," Kagome snorted, starting to walk off, leaving Inu-Yasha behind. At the look in his eyes, she decided not to give him the tour.

Walking adamantly out the door, Kagome successfully left both the bitch, Kikyou, and the annoyance, Inu-Yasha, behind. But the thing is, she had worse coming ahead of her, and that's what she forgot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Souta was outside waiting, the wind nipping at his bare arms. He probably shouldn't have worn a t-shirt. He looked around, starting to get worried about Kagome. Even if sometimes he was mean to her, he held on dear to their relationship. Sister and brother is just a relationship that happens. You don't need to take down any barriers, make any introductions you just…are. That's what Souta liked. As far as he knew, Kagome knew everything about him and that was, in a twisted way, comforting. The rigid call of his name broke his trance and he ran to his sister, goose bumps lining his arm.

"Where were you?" He demanded, sounding more nervous than anything.

"Just…talking to a teacher," Kagome made up a quick excuse, which probably wouldn't work.

"You got in trouble? I'm telling!" Souta screamed, dodging off into the crowd. Kagome chased him, more for her sake that he got to his Judo class than anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome got home she realized she was early, which was a good thing. This gave her time to do some things.

First, Kagome had a little snack, she also did her homework. _Maybe this is a good omen..._ She thought scribbling the last bit of math on the paper before putting everything away.

She walked into the living room to sleep for a little when the phone's annoying ring tone jarred her mind to almost adrenaline mode.

"Hello?" She spoke into the cold, red receiver.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha's voice almost scared the shit out of her.

"Yes?" She replied, breathing heavily.

"I…" Inu-Yasha started sheepishly. "Didn't get the math homework, could you help me?" He finished. Thankfully for the hanyou, he couldn't be seen blushing in his room.

As Kagome helped Inu-Yasha over the phone, she didn't hear her mother slowly and quietly, almost cat like, and open the door. That was, until she practically stomped into the kitchen. Her eyes were covered with some of her stray bangs and she was clearly mad.

By the time Kagome noticed this, it was probably too late to save herself. She quickly said bye to Inu-Yasha and shakily hung up. She learned that it was best to stand up instead of staying seated, so she did just that.

"M…Mom?" She stammered, being cornered against the wall. Kagome wasn't one to fight back. She was searching her mother's face for meaning when suddenly leather connected to her cheek and she fell into the counter, the side of her head hit the corner.

Kagome slumped to the floor, her knees in front of her chest. She was doubled over, clutching her head loosely. Tears tried to pry out of her eyelids but her shaking frame wouldn't let them take over.

"Take that worthless bitch!" Kagome hear her mother scream before slamming her purse on the back of Kagome's head.

Kagome fell face first to the floor. Her head was pounding, but she knew that her mother wasn't going to stop; she would cause blood to spill, probably from her abdomen. Kagome dodged the next purse attack and braced herself up against the table. Before Kagome could react further, she felt something sharp pierce through her arm. Realizing it was a piece of glass, she halted her body from defensively jerking away; that would have hurt more.

While Kagome was concentrating on the shard and trying to keep her head in focus, hard knuckles connected with her face, sending her to hit the counter again. Kagome looked up to her mother's dark face, almost pleadingly, before she lost consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! I'm home!" A childish voice rang out through out the house followed by a slamming door. A black haired boy ran across the living room, throwing his back pack on the couch. He was in Jyudo Gi and had just gotten a ride home. "Where's Kagome?" He ventured, looking at every part of the house he had access, to. (Not Kagome's room or his mother's room).

"She fell down the shrine steps." Mrs. Higurashi lied easily, without giving it a second thought.

Souta was instantly worried. He ran to her room and almost tripped over Buyo who was nonchalantly sitting in the doorway.

Kagome was lying peacefully in her bed, one arm across her chest over the covers. The other one was tucked neatly to her side with a bandage where the glass shard had pierced it.

"Kagome?"


End file.
